My game
by Akatsuki-Branch
Summary: A Kabuto drabble. Semi poem form. Might turn into a story, or it might just be a oneshot. who knows?


**Hey, don't own. What are you're opinions on math? Just wondering if anyone else shares my hatred.**

**Emi**

You've come to me today,

Expecting... I don't know.

Someone completely different, though,

Than the one I soon will show.

Welcome to my lair,

My twisted web and more,

But you never expected to find,

Me here at the core.

It makes sense, if you think,

All of the things I see,

Behind this smiling idiot's face,

Is the cold, calculating me.

I see things no one else can

I hide well in plain sight.

One look at me is all they need

Before they stereotype.

I'm the nice guy,

Who tries, but who is sadly

Quite inept,

They think I'm kind of an idiot, see,

They pretend I don't exist.

How could an oddity like me,

Pose any sort of threat?

You see they are mistaken.

They are quite too keen,

To dismiss me on the surface,

I am much more than I seem.

Because, simply…

I know.

Believe me, I know a lot.

And I don't pretend to hide,

But people do speak freely,

When they think I'm on their side.

Most information is useless,

Insultingly easy to find

Yet you'd be surprised at the trivial things,

People want to hide.

I know who's wanting who,

I know who wants to know.

I know their pointless secrets,

Their pathetic inane woes,

I use them all.

I know,

That your next likely to ponder,

Why go through such trouble,

Subtly gathering every trivial fact?

Because some things, I find,

Are well worth the trouble of tact,

Cunning is a virtue,

Valued highly in my craft.

The patient wait like spiders,

For the unwitting to fall in their trap,

Because once they breech my web of lies,

No one ever comes out.

Why? You ask, so stupidly,

Honestly, are you really that lame?

Because 'why' is the exact wrong question

When I'm in control of the game.

You still don't see it, do you?

Just how much power I have,

You better learn quickly here,

I'm the one who's in command.

You're already in my trap,

You've woven your own path,

I know that you'd just hate to be,

On the wrong end of my wrath.

I know things that could make your flesh crawl.

I know what will make your hair stand on end.

Make your choice now,

Are you going to be my friend?

Don't be a double agent,

Don't cause me extra strife,

If you do I will assure you,

The cost to me is just your life.

I know who works for me,

I know who works for them self,

I know who works for sex,

And I know who works for wealth.

I know who is loyal,

I know who's in disguise,

If you ever need help trusting,

Trust me, I'm your guy.

I know the faceless men by name,

The hooded ones on sight,

I know who can't be trusted,

Myself included, I might

Add one more tiny detail,

Forget to add a phrase

You'd be surprised how suddenly,

Negotiations end in pain.

I have a wide network,

Working solely just for me.

I know things that you'd kill to know,

Things you'd die to hear,

I know all about your nightmares,

Your hopes, your dreams, your fears,

Because I'm your worst enemy,

I'm also your best friend,

I control the scoreboard here,

Your freedom is at an end,

I can honestly say it's a shame,

You have much to fear, now,

Welcome to my game.

_The white haired boy smiled behind glasses at the others. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." In fact, it had been his intent all along. Years of work and effort, years of failing, years of being laughed at for incompetency, and he'd planned it all. He would show them. Show them all. He was the master, the spy. He was the idiot no one looked twice at. They'd all realize, soon enough, their mistake. He was a force worth noting. The greatest double-crosser, the number one spymaster, double, perhaps triple, agent. He controlled it all behind the scenes. It was he alone who could connect faces and masks, names to cloaks. A network so vast and complicated, with him at the very heart. No one would ever suspect him. No one would ever consider the orphan boy taken in by a good family. They'd never bothered to wonder why it was he alone who'd survived his village's massacre._

_All mistakes on their part. For he was one of little consequence… but the world already feared his game, with great reason. As he made up the rules, he controlled the sacrifices; he decided who lived and who died, who was worthy, and who was useless. He determined fates of high officials, he commanded what scandals got out and which ones were hushed. People lived in terrified states, wishing to please the man at the heart of this whole masquerade, who could, and would, ruin lives without the blink of an eye._

"_Sorry, I didn't introduce myself." The white haired boy said sheepishly, pushing up the glasses on his nose. "My name's Kabuto. Yakushi Kabuto." Silently, in his mind, he added, 'and soon the world will know it.'_

**AN:**

**Just a little Kabuto drabble, change of pace, I get bored working on only one thing for so long. I do not own him, Misashi Kishimoto does. This may turn into a short story, may be long, may just be a one shot. Depends on if you guys like it. If it continues, this will be a combination poem/story. Expect format like this most of the time. Please, honest thoughts and opinions, advice, critique, no flaming. Thanks for reading, reviews most helpful! Message me if you've got anything you don't want the world knowing, I'll take it all seriously. Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Chi**


End file.
